


Let's Have Some Fun

by MelodyText44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyText44/pseuds/MelodyText44
Summary: Smutty one shot for Paps and reader's first time.





	Let's Have Some Fun

Papyrus and I had been dating for some time now. I remember how we first met. Strangely enough, it had been at the supermarket. I I had been trying desperately to reach the box of cereal that was well out of my reach. When suddenly out of nowhere, a shadow passed over me and a skeletal hand reached up and pick the box up I was aiming for.  
"HEAR YOU ARE, SMALL HUMAN! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO FOR YOU?" His voice was jarring to say the least. But as I walked through the supermarket with him, I soon learned he was just a big sweetheart with a loud voice. We swaped number and the rest was history.  
At the moment, I was at his house. He had invited me over for a date night since  Sans was out for the day. I had been feeling frisky as of late, and dropping hints to Papyrus for the last week. But they just went over his head or he did not understand. It looks as if I'm going to have to give it to him straight.  
"Paps, can I talk with ya for a sec?" I called out from the living room couch to the kitchen.  "OF COURSE, WHAT IS IT YOU NEED?" He said as he walked in. "Do you know what sex is?" His face exploded with orange. He proceeded to play with his finger bones and look down to his shoes. He opened and closed his jaw a few times before he spoke. "Y-YES, I-I DO. BUT I-I'VE NEVER B-BEEN WITH A-ANY  ONE." He looked away, abashed. I got up and walked to him. I gently grasped his face and turned him until he looked at me.  
"I find you incredibly attractive and would love to be your first, if you'll let me." His eye sockets widened and smiled brightly, despite his face had turned completely orange with his blush. "I-I WOULD LIKE THAT, TOO." I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling it to my lips, giving it a soft kiss. "Wanna go upstairs?" I said with a wink. He squeaked. "OK, UM, L-LET ME TURN OFF THE STOVE, AND P-PUT AWAY THE FOOD." He rushed into the kitchen. "I'll be waiting for you upstairs~" I called out to him as I walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Another squeak was my only reply.  
I relax on his bed as I wait. I didn't have to wait long. The bed squeaked as he sat. He looked at me, then quickly looked away. Orange once more overtaking his face. I smiled and sit up. I pull him into me gently. "Any time you need to stop, or if it gets to be too much, tell me, ok?" "O-OK." I start out with gentle, chaste kisses. Which quickly escalates to rough making out. I push him down as we kiss. He pulls away to gasp air. "C-CAN I TOUCH YOU?" I smile and nod. His hands transverse under my shirt as he continues to kiss me. Stroking, exploring, until he reaches my bra. He give a questioning tug on it. I break away from the kiss to take off my shirt and bra. He stares, eye sockets wide, as he slowly begins to touch me. I moan as he plays with my nipples. He freezes for a moment, before he kisses me once more. He's getting rougher, the more he gets aroused. I can feel the bulg of his cock on my pussy.  
Soon enough, we strip completely, out of impatience. "YOU'RE SO SOFT, AND SMOOTH." He mutters. I smile and straddle him. "You ready, bone boy?" I whisper into his earhole. He shivers and gasps "Y-YES, PLEASE, I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! " I slam down his cock. He gives a sharp keen and grabs my hips harshly. I rip his hand off my hips and pin them above his skull. "Ah, ah, ah. None of that now. Let me make you feel good." With that, I begin to ride him. He's whimpers and cries egg me to go faster, pushing more desperate sounds from the overwhelmed skeleton beneath me.  
As I shift forward, I see that the door is cracked through the mirror and through that crack I see a certain skull. Sans is watching us. He doesn't seemed to heve noticed that I've seen him. Well, well, might as well give him a show.  
"Oh, Paps, you feel so good in me, so big and thick." I moan out as I pick up my pace even more. Papyrus lets out a loud keen. "Y-YOU'RE SO TIGHT! I-I NEED MORE! H-HARDER, PLEASE! I slam myself down on his cock harder. I can feel the pressure building in my lower stomach."Paps, I'm gonna cum." I pant out. "OH, STARS, I-I, NYEH!!"  
With one sharp thrust up, Papyrus cums with a scream. This sets my own orgasm off. As I collapse on Paps bony chest, I hear a soft grunt at the doorway. I smile and Papyrus. "How was that?" My only reply is a soft whimper from the skeleton underneath me. "That good, huh? Mmm, next time I might let you top." He smiles softly and nuzzles his face into my neck. I let go of his arms and he proceeded to hug me close. Within a few minutes, he was asleep. I smirk and grabbed my phone of the night stand.  
*Enjoy the show, Snas?>send  
*i have no idea what your talking about send  
*Don't lie, bone boy, I saw you in the door way. And I heard you come.> send fuck. im sorry >received. *Don't be, it made things a bit hotter, knowing that you were watching.>send I got no response, but I thought heard groaning from Sans room. With a smile, I relax against Pap's ribcage. This was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
